


What Is Love?

by Janelle5421



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aromantic, Dont mind the background characters, High school au because i can, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bad at writing, Multi, Tags will update later on, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janelle5421/pseuds/Janelle5421
Summary: Roman is an Aromantic. That's rather hard when you have to kiss in plays, musicals, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

It was March 16th, exactly one week away from the school play and Roman was nervous. Roman wasn't nervous because he had to do a play, he was nervous because he had to kiss somebody.

Roman was an Aromantic, so this was going to be awkward. On his way to class, Roman saw his good friend Patton. "Heya Roman!" "Hello Patton. See ya at lunch!". And just like that, Roman was in class.

Classes happened, nothing important though. Lunch came around and Roman greeted Patton. "Hey Patton! Who is that next to you?" Standing next to Patton was a short male with dark clothing and eyeshadow on. "Oh! This is Virgil, he is a new student in two of my classes! He might look frightning, but he is really reeaaalllly nice!" Roman looked at Virgil, and the dark child simply waved back. "Shy much?" Virgil nodded, looking at the ground. 

A few minutes later, Virgil finally looked at Roman "Why don't you have anything to eat?" Virgil mumbled, looking at Roman. Patton finally noticed Roman wasn't eating after Virgil said it. "Roman! You must have something to eat! Have half of my grilled cheese!" Roman looked at the grilled cheese Patton was offering to him. "I'm not that hungry Patton. Besides, you need to eat too." Patton looked at Roman in concern "Are.... are you sure Rom?" Roman gave one last nod as Patton slowly pulled back his hand.... and shoved his sandwich in his mouth. Virgil kind of just stared at Patton and asked "Ya sure you can swallow all of that at once Pat?" Patton nodded and swallowed the whole thing. Virgil stared at Patton once again, but this time in awe "Woah... How can you do that?" Roman smiled and replied "It's Patton's hidden talent." Virgil let a small smirk show on his face "That's the first time i've seen you smile Virgil!!!" "Well don't get used to it."


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman becomes better friends with Virgil.

After a few days, Virgil and Roman became good friends and they exchanged numbers. Patton was glad to see his "precious babies" becoming friends. Eventually, at 4:19 am, Virgil texted Roman.

VirgilPoet: hello  
Princey!: Why are you awake  
VirgilPoet: why are you awake  
VirgilPoet: anyways i wanted to tell you something  
Princey!: Ok, what is it?  
VirgilPoet: so you know that i literally met patton a few days ago  
Princey!: Of course I know!  
VirgilPoet: well uh  
VirgilPoet: i think i like him  
Princey!: Of course you like Patton! You two are friends!  
VirgilPoet: no like love like him  
Princey!: Oh  
Princey!: Why did you tell me of all people?  
VirgilPoet: Because you're my only friend other then Patton  
Princey!: Well I'm not going to be able to help you with love Virge.  
VirgilPoet: ???  
Princey!: I'm aromantic.  
VirgilPoet: dont you mean aROMANtic :)  
Princey!: .  
Princey!: Goodnight  
VirgilPoet: :-)

Roman sighed. 'I swear I am the only aromantic in the city.' "Well, might as well go back to sleep." Roman closed his eyes, and eventually he was almost asleep when his phone rang. Roman was spooked for a few moments, then he picked up his phone. The call was from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhanger!  
> This is also a rather short chapter, but I'm sick and I feel horrible.


	3. Hello Father...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets a call from his father. What his father tells him is not good news for Roman.  
> Also Logan finally arives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing warning!

Roman gulped. His father has been bothering him about getting a girlfriend ever since he was in middle school. Roman answered the phone with a shaky hand. "H-Hello father!" "Hello son. Do you have a gir-" Roman knew what his father was going to say "NO! I DO NOT HAVE A DAMN GIRLFRIEND!" Silence.

"Son." Roman gulped "Y-yes fath-father?" "You. Are. Going. To. Find. A. Fucking. Girlfriend." "Bu-" "NO! You will have a damn girlfriend. If you don't find a girl in that shitty school I will find one for you!" Roman was close to crying at this point. "Y-Yes father..." "Good. And don't you even consider getting a boyfriend like some morons. Boys should be with girls only, and girls should be with boys only, you hear!" Roman felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I he-heard you father." "Good. I will call you again in two weeks to check if you have a girlfriend, and if you don't then I will find one." Before Roman could reply, his father hung up.

Roman finally broke down on his bed after he placed his phone on his pillow. He cried for what felt like hours when he heard his doorbell ring. Roman wiped away his years with his hand and walked over to the door and opened it. The person who was standing at the door was a male who looked around his age. "Hello there. My name is Logan Mitchell. I believe I am your new neighbor. Are you ok?" Roman stared at Logan for a few seconds before replying. "Y-Yes I'm fine Logan. My name is Roman Prince." "Why were you crying Roman?" Roman once again stared at Logan before replying. "Well..... I was in a phone call with my father who is forcing me to get a girlfriend..." "I take it you're not heterosexual?" Roman nodded his head. "Are you homosexual?" Roman shook his head. "I am aromantic." Logan nodded his head. "I am homosexual. Also, do you happen to go to Clove High School?" "Yep." Logan smiled "Ah, so I see we go to the same school." Roman smiled "Can I have your number?" "Sure. Where is your phone?" "Inside. I'll go get it." Roman ran inside his house and grabbed his phone and then ran back to the door.

Logan typed his number in on Roman's phone and waved goodbye. Just like that, Roman has a new friend. Roman excitedly grabbed his phone and texted Patton and Virgil in the group chat Patton had made. 

Princey!: Guess what just happened to me! 

Patton-cake: what? 

Princey!: I got a new neighbor! 

VirgilPoet: ok 

Princey!: His name is Logan and he goes to the same school as we do! 

Patton-cake: is he nice? 

Princey!: Yep! 

Patton-cake: yay! we have a new friend! 

Princey!: Do you want me to add him to the chat? 

Patton-cake: yes yes yes yes yesss! 

VirgilPoet: why not 

LogicallyThinking has joined Friends!!!!!!! 

LogicallyThinking: Hello. 

Patton-cake: heya! are you logan? 

LogicallyThinking: Yes. Who are you? 

Patton-cake: my name is patton! the other two are virgil and roman, but you already know roman! 

VirgilPoet: sup 

Princey!: Well, it was nice watching my friends meet eachother, but it's getting late. 

Patton-cake: it iseems getting late! 

VirgilPoet: it is only 9:38 pm LogicallyThinking: Patton and Roman are right. We really should rest. Goodnight. 

Patton-cake: goodnight! 

Princey!: Goodnight! :) 

VirgilPoet: goodnight i guess

Roman turned off his phone and plugged it in to the charger on the other side of the bed. Roman layed on his bed before closing his eyes and sleeping

~Logan Pov For A Bit~

Logan exited out of the group chat, thinking about his new neighbor. Logan thought that his new neighbor was cute, but he knew that Roman didn't like him back. Roman had clearly said he was aromantic! Logan felt something fall down his face and lightly touched his cheek and felt a tear running down his face. 'Why am I crying over something so illogical?'. Logan silently placed his phone on his bed and silently sobbed until he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow rip Logan  
> Why am I writing so much

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short :/  
> I accidently posted it when I meant to save it as a draft.... Oh well


End file.
